


Foreign Exchange

by pumpkinspylatte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspylatte/pseuds/pumpkinspylatte
Summary: Yuuri goes to France for a study abroad scholarship and just happens to run into Victor at a bar right off of campus.





	1. A New Country

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent. I know nothing of France but I tried my best! These are also going to be pretty short chapters for an easier read.

Ding.  
The humming surrounds the plane cabin, as Yuuri is woken up by his classmate.  
  
“Hey dude, wake up.”  
In his hazy state, he makes mental notes of the whispering and shuffling noises of his classmates moving around him. “Hey, you gotta put on your seatbelt, we’re landing.” Yuuri stretches out and yawns, grabbing his seatbelt to pull over his lap. He takes a look at his phone, 4:26pm. He still has time in the day to go out, see the nightlife with a few friends before orientation begins tomorrow. Yuuri shifts through his text messages to Mom.  
  
>Text me when you land sweetie!  
>OK. I’ll call you.  
>OK. Can’t wait to hear about Paris!  
  
He snaps a picture out the plane window. The clouds seem to engulf the plane. As the plane begins to descend, Yuuri sees the buildings and admires how beautiful and fresh of a start this will be.  
> Share > Messages > Mamaa :).  
  
>Just landed! Call you when I get to my dorm!  
  
He stares at the screen waiting for a reply. The intercom comes on as the pilot introduces the flyers to Paris, France. 

 

The door to room 204 has two small handwritten plaques ‘Yuuri’ and ‘Harold.’ Room 204 is small; two beds, two wardrobes, two desks and a few noir french movie posters on one side of the room. His side has a set of white sheets folded on the mattress with a small note next to them.  
  
"Welcome to Dauphine Universitè Paris, Yuuri Katsuki!  
We hope your stay in Concordia is everything you hope for!  
We’ve enclosed your lanyard in this note!  
Please see your roommate for your key and any further information."  
  
Yuuri collapses on his bed, jacket and shoes still on as he reaches for his phone. 6:13pm. He spends the next 30 minutes unpacking poorly enough that he had sheets on his bed, a few outfits in the wardrobe and his laptop set and plugged up. He begins to charge his phone as he sends his classmate Phichit a text:  
  
>You still on for bar crawling tonight?  
>Hell yeah! Be there in 30!  
  
Grabbing clothes and his hair care steps, Yuuri makes his way down the dorm hall to the shared bathroom. Adjusting the water to the right temperature, he drops his clothes and steps in. He opens his bottle of shampoo and begins to lather as he hears the door to the restroom open. He reaches out behind the curtain and turns the music on his phone off. He hears a strong English accent begin to talk.  
  
“I heard the other transfer students in this dorm hall are athletes, here on some scholarship.” Yuuri begand to rush to lather and rinse out his shampoo and briskly attempts to use his body wash enough that he doesn’t smell like a plane cabin. “Whoever it is, one of them is my dorm mate and left his side of the room a dump, didn’t even try to put his shit away.” He turns off the water and reaches for his towel, quickly drying himself and putting on his pants. Yuuri doesn’t stop to see his reflection as he rushes to the door.  
  
“Hey, you!”  
  
Fuck.  
  
“You’re new right?” The English accent comes from a tall, lean guy, about 20 years old with his friend who is shorter but in the same shape.  
Yuuri stares for a moment before finally realizing it’s his turn to speak.  
  
“Yeah.” He reaches for the door handle and begins to pull the door behind him as he speed walks back to his dorm.  
He shuffles through his items searching for his dorm key. “Great,” he huffs to himself. Yuuri stares at his door as he realizes, that tall Englishman is probably his roomate. With nothing but a pair of sweats on, Yuuri sits by the door waiting. He pulls out his phone.  
  
>Locked out of my room. I went to use the shower but forget my key.  
>LOL! Yuuri Katsuki can’t even remember to take his room key with him! Classic!  
>Leave me alone. You’ll get too drunk tonight you won’t even remember where your room is  
>Not wrong!  
  


Yuuri stands back up, groaning as he places his hand on his knee. He must face his roomate having just avoided him in the bathroom. He leaves his things by his door before walking back to that dreaded room that contains those dreaded two men. He pushes open the door and sighs. God, what an idiot Yuuri feels like. Not only does he have to ask for a room key, he isn’t even wearing a shirt, and he’s still soaking wet.  
  
“Hey, do you guys know who stays in room 204?” He looks at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He keeps his hand on the door handle and only peaks his head in.  
  
“Yep. That’s me.” That familiar voice.  
  
“Uh, do you have your room key? I’m locked out.” Yuuri struggles to get his words out and sighs. He leans his head against the door frame.  
  
“Hah, so you’re Yuuri! Follow me.” Harold pushes past Yuuri and he follows like a lost dog. They round the corner and Yuuri sees his things still sitting still by the door, as he reaches down to grab his things his wallet falls out and opens. A small name ID is the first thing in the small plastic slot. Harold catches a glimpse of it as he looks down to unlock the door. The ID has a picture of Yuuri with his name and skating division written under it. “Ah, so you’re the ice skater?” Harold says inquisitively.  
  
“Uh, yeah.”  
  
“Professional?” His thick cockney accent makes it difficult for Yuuri to understand what he’s saying but he eventually realizes the word Harold has just spoken.  
  
“Yeah. But I haven’t won any medals in a while.” Yuuri looks down to avoid eye contact as Harold pushes the door open. Yuuri still soaking wet grabs a change of clothes and quickly puts them on as Harold is cleaning clothes and school work off his bed.  
  
“That’s not always a bad thing. You’re still a pro skater, that’s pretty fucking impressive. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Harold’s tone seems to show empathy and slight inspiration as he pats Yuuri on the back and hands him his key. “Sorry, I was supposed to be here to give you this when you showed up but I thought I had time to take a quick wee.”  
  
“Uh, yeah thanks. I’m meeting a friend so I’ll see you later.” Yuuri darts for the door as Harold clears his throat.  
  
“Do you need a tour guide? Do you even know French? I’m fluent and can show you guys around and all the best bars.” He looks at Harold as if he’s just killed a child. Someone wants to help Yuuri around and translate for him? Who is he, the queen of England?  
  
“That would be nice. I’ll tell my friend, you guys might get along if you like to drink.” Harold follows Yuuri out the door as he shoots a text to Phichit.  
  
>My roommate is fluent and is going to show us around. Cool?  
>Sounds awesome! He probably knows all the good spots!  
>Meet us at the edge of campus, by the entry sign?  
>See you there, Katsuki!


	2. A Bar in the City

The three boys stand outside the closest bar to campus, waiting in line to get inside.  
  
“God, what is taking so long?” Phichit impatiently crosses his arm and lets his weight fall to one hip. “I just want to drink! We’re in Paris for fuck’s sake!”  
  
“This bar is always busy and they can only let a certain amount of people in at one time. We’ll have to wait until someone leaves.” Harold checks his watch and slaps Phichit on the back.  
  
“Then why are we here? Let’s go somewhere else.”  
  
Yuuri chimes in.  
  
“I don’t mind waiting if it’s as good as Harold says this place is.” Harold nods and looks at Phichit who is rolling his eyes and messing around on his phone.  
  
“At least there are some good looking people in the area.” Phichit giggles as he swipes his finger across the screen multiple times.  
  
Phichit wearing slick leather pants and a silk red button up, Harold wearing thick denim jeans and a rolled up sleeve t-shirt with black boots and Yuuri wearing jeans and a black zip up jacket. Although the weather is on the warmer side, Yuuri is comfortable. They waited for what seemed like hours before they finally got inside. 8:26pm.  
  
“Finally!” Phichit exclaimed as the doorman handed his ID back to him. Yuuri took a step inside the bar and quickly sat down at the nearest table. Harold took their orders, Phichit ordered a 75 cocktail, Harold a shot of vodka and Yuuri just an unpronounceable pilsner in a fancy bottle. The three sat around the table sharing skating stories as Harold listened and threw in the little information he knew.  
  
“Remember when you bombed the Japanese qualifiers and still came in second?” Phichit said jokingly, letting out a hardy laugh.  
  
“Yeah, how could I forget?” Yuuri laughs and takes a sip of his beer.  
  
“You couldn’t even land a double axel!” Phichit leans back and lets our a wild roar of a laugh.  
  
“You did that bad and still went on to the Grand Prix?” Harold threw his shot back and slammed the glass on the table. “Wish I had that kind of talent and luck.”  
  
A blonde waitress approached the table and placed a glass of blue tinted liquor in front of Yuuri.  
  
“Um, I didn’t order this.” As he looks at the drink, not wanting to touch it.  
  
“The man across from you with the silver hair ordered it for you.” She said as she turned her back and walked away.  
  
“Whoa! Yuri’s got an admirer! How’s it feel?” Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s neck and pull him in to tossle his hair. As they took a glance at the man Phichit’s face froze and he gasped.  
  
“You should introduce yourself to him, he obviously wants to get to know you!” Harold chimed in before looking over to the man and waves him over.  
  
“No no no no! Not necessary! Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen!” Yuuri began to panic and shout at Harold as he shook his hands out in front of him.  
  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Harold isn’t catching on to the situation.  
  
“He could recognize me.” Yuuri hid his face in his hands and tried to make a run for the bathroom, when the silver-haired man lightly grabbed his shoulder.  
  
“Katsuki Yuuri, yes?” The silver haired man’s smile filled Yuuri with the brightest burning feeling as he froze. Viktor Nikiforov is touching his shoulder! Viktor Nikiforov is just touching him!  
  
“Um, no. I think you have me mixed up with someone else.” Yuuri refuses to make eye contact with Viktor, what if he embarrasses himself?  
  
“I know this jacket, Katsuki! What a coincidence you’re here! Are you here for the championship as well?” Viktor’s thick accent comforts Yuuri, but Yuuri is anything but comfortable.  
  
“Oh, no. I didn't qualify.” Yuuri says reluctantly, looking back at Harold and Phichit for guidance, they both were staring and making kissy faces at him.  
“That’s a shame! I think you’re very talented. If you’re not here for the championship, what are you here for?” Viktor releases his grip on Yuuri’s shoulder and ran his hand lightly down Yuuri’s arm before pulling away. “Why don’t you come sit with me?”  
  
“Um, yeah okay.” Yuuri follows Viktor back to his table and sat across from him, hands in his lap and trying his best to avoid eye contact. “And I’m here on a study abroad scholarship. Phichit Chulanont is here as well.”  
  
“Ah! Phichit Chulanont! What a talented skater he is! You are friends, no?” Viktor’s light laugh makes Yuuri blush and he looks away to hide his bright red cheeks, although Vikor could probably not see them in the dark lit bar. “There’s no reason to be nervous Katsuki. It’s only me!” Viktor smiles at Yuuri with the brightest white teeth and slight wrinkles around his eyes. Yuuri felt incredibly warm and couldn’t understand why. Yes he could, he is sitting in a bar with Viktor Nikiforov leaning towards him from across the table and Viktor is smiling at him!  
  
“You can just call me Yuuri.” Yuuri finally looks at Vikor and notices he is staring right at him, eyes not moving, even to take a sip of his drink he stayed looking right at Yuuri.  
  
“OK, Yuuri.” The way his name rolled off of Viktor’s tongue sent a shiver down his spine, it’s like he is staring at the greatest man in the world. He is. The whole word seems to melt around Yuuri as he glances up to see Viktor still staring, and smiling. Viktor is staring at Yuuri! With the swift motion Viktor pushes his hair back and places his hand back on the table, suggesting that Yuuri should grab it.  
  
Yuuri has admired Viktor before he had even started skating. Viktor is the reason Yuuri started skating in the first place! “So, Yuuri, would you like to go for a walk?” Viktor finally looks down and pulls out his wallet, grabs a few euros and throws them on the table. Yuuri looks up in surprise as Viktor is standing over him with his hand outstretched for Yuuri’s. The loud music and dim lights made it easy for Yuuri to focus on Viktor’s hand and he stood up and looked Viktor in the eyes finally.  
  
“Sure, that sounds nice.” Yuuri acts as civil and normal as he can as to not let Viktor know that he is his biggest fan. “Okay.” Yuuri said sheepishly as he pushes past Viktor to head to the door. The energy and anxiety races through Yuuri as he comes to the realization that this walk is more than just a friendly gesture, maybe Viktor actually wants to get to know Yuuri. He stopped by Phichit and Harold’s table who were now giggling and winking at him. “I’ll see you at orientation tomorrow.” Phichit started howling laughing.  
  
“Yuuri! You go get ‘em! I’ll see you tomorrow.” As the last word fell from his lips Viktor approached him and places a hand on the table.  
  
“I’m make sure Yuuri gets back safely.” Viktor has a huge grin on his face as he looks Phichit in the eyes. He turned towards the door and it was almost like wind how quickly they were gone.


End file.
